


Dibs

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cranberry Sauce, I made a trashy holiday fic!, I think Percy is cute., Jason is a little bit on the sad side of things, Jason thinks Percy is cute, Lonely Christmas, M/M, Mittens - Freeform, Percy brings holiday cheer, Stuffing, Toques because I'm a Canadian., gravy, pleading eyes, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: The last can of cranberry sauce.Or, a short fic where two boys gay it up at Christmas.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured that Percy deserved a nice Christmas since the last one I gave him sucked.  
> Also, I spent about ten minutes writing this so... you know. It could be cringey.

“You can’t have that. I have dibs.”

Jason looked up from where he was reaching for the last can of cranberry sauce, to find a tallish, lean, black haired teenager who looked to be his age, crossing his arms and glaring at him with piercing green eyes.

“Ummm…” Jason replied, lifting the can from the shelf and holding it loosely in his hand. “What?”

The other boy sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. Jason noticed that a pair of ugly, blue, hand knitted mittens were hanging from his coat sleeves, probably attached by a string that ran through one end of his coat to the other.

“My mom told me to get cranberry sauce. That’s the last can. I saw it when I was coming down the aisle. I have dibs.”

“You have dibs.” Jason deadpanned and wrinkled his face at the guy. “How old _are_ you?”

The boy frowned, his thick black eyebrows were cute, Jason thought.

“Look. I’m sorry. But I really need that can of cranberry sauce. How about I buy you a box of stuffing and we call it even?”

Jason suddenly felt very attached to _his_ can of sauce and curled his arm towards himself, hugging the can to his chest.

“Um. No. This is the last can of cranberry sauce in a ten mile radius. Believe me, I’ve checked. I’m not about to hand it over to you for a measly box of stuffing.”

The other boy shifted on his feet. He didn’t seem to want to start a fight, but the desperation was clear on his face. His eyes growing wide and pleading. It was _adorable._

“Come on.” His voice went a little higher, almost reaching whine status. “My mom is waiting and my step dad really likes cranberry sauce and a bunch of people are coming over and I know it sucks and it’s inconvenient to you and your family and that it’s like Christmas and the season of giving and stuff but please I need you to let me have that can.”

“Did you seriously just say all that in one breath?” Jason ogled at him. “Dude! How big are your lungs even?”

The boy shrugged. “I dunno. I guess I just have a large lung capacity.”

Jason sighed. Maybe he could live without the cranberry sauce. It wasn’t like his dinner was going to be huge. Just him and his cat. Maybe he’d turn the TV on to the log channel and pretend he had a fireplace. Maybe it was better that he give it to this dude who seemed so anxious to make his family happy.

Jason held out his arm for the boy to take. “Here,” he said. “It’s just going to be me anyway. I can get by with just gravy.”

The other boy’s eyes widened. “You mean you’re...alone? On Christmas?”

Jason shrugged uncomfortably. He didn’t need this random, attractive guy thinking he was some sad human. “Yeah. I mean, my friends are all spending time at their families and my sister is in, like I dunno, Switzerland or something. It’s not like I’m close to my parents...so, yeah. Just me this year. And I guess my cat.”

The boy across from him’s eyes turned from surprised and pitiful to determined in under a second. He took the can from Jason and then grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along.

“Hey, wait, what are you..?” Jason tried to protest.

“Here’s the plan. You and I are going to share this can of cranberry sauce. You are going to come to my house for Christmas and if you want, you can bring your cat. That way, everyone wins.”

Jason stumbled a bit in surprise. “Dude, you don’t have to do that. It’s fine.”

The boy frowned and stopped in the middle of the aisle, forcing a woman to swerve her cart to avoid them.

“It’s not fine. No one should have to spend Christmas alone.” He smiled a bit, gently. Jason’s heart melted. “Also, my name’s Percy.” He shrugged a shoulder his eyes going soft. “Just so you know.”

“Um. Okay. My name’s Jason. Jason Grace.”

Percy smiled wide and began tugging Jason along again.

“Nice to meet you Jason.”

Percy paid for the cranberry sauce and pulled on his dangling mittens, before shoving a toque on Jason’s head.

“There. No pneumonia this Christmas!”

Jason laughed and lifted the toque up so that he could see properly.

“You’re weird,” he stated. “Why are you’re mittens attached like that?”

Percy smiled and brought up his hands to wiggle his mitted fingers in Jason’s face. “It’s a precaution. I lose them alot.”

___

It was most definitely the best Christmas Jason had ever had, and if the two boys ended up kissing under the mistletoe, then who could blame them. It was Christmas and they were happy.

Percy’s mouth tasted like cranberries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Percy's mittens, but imagine them blue.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
> Or HAPPY HANUKKAH!!!  
> Or MERRY KWANZAA!!  
> Or Happy Kwanzaa?  
> I don't even know.


End file.
